


It still counts if you're dead

by housebat



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Boys Kissing, Complete, Friends Who Make Out, Kissing, M/M, raven cycle spoilers, sleepovers in monmouth manufacturing, uh idk what else to tag this but PLEASE ENJOY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housebat/pseuds/housebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic in which Ronan and Noah are up way too late and the topic of kissing comes up.</p>
<p>Only a spoiler if you haven't read past the first book I think? Adding a spoiler tag just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It still counts if you're dead

The room had been quiet for so long that Ronan could almost pretend he was asleep. Noah's voice, thoughtful, broke the silence.

“I don’t count.” Noah said.

“What the fuck?” Ronan said. It was muffled by his pillow because he was lying flat on his front on his bed. The sheet was half on him and half on the floor. He pushed up onto his elbows to look at Noah, curled on his side on the bed beside him. “You haven’t said anything for like an hour, I thought you left.”

“The other day. You said I was dead, so I didn’t count.” Noah said.

“Jesus, I said 'it.' Throwing you out a window. _That_ didn't count. I didn’t mean _you_.” Ronan said.

Noah went silent. He pressed the smudgy side of his face a little deeper into the mattress. Ronan only had one pillow and hadn’t thought to share. He hadn’t planned on a sleepover. He just hadn’t been able to sleep - again - and Noah was alright company. There was no point in sleeping now anyway. The sky had that watery navy colour of just before sunrise, and a few early birds were already pissing Ronan off. He’d have to get up in a couple of hours for school.

Noah didn’t look tired. Because Noah was dead.

Ronan thought Noah looked like he had something he wanted to say but was afraid. That pissed Ronan off more than birds who didn’t have the decency to hit on other birds quietly.

“If you don’t spit it out I’m gonna throw you off the roof,” Ronan said.

Noah shifted onto his back. Ronan’s elbow was pleasantly warm against Noah’s arm.

“I was just thinking, if stuff with me doesn’t count, then maybe we could make out,” Noah said.

Ronan laughed.

Noah looked embarrassed.

Ronan stopped laughing.

“Wait, you’re serious?” Ronan asked.

“It was a dumb idea,” said Noah. “Forget I said anything.”

“It’s dumb because it would still count. You don’t get a ghost pass for just doing whatever.”

Noah covered his face with his hands, “Seriously forget I said anything.”

“I don’t get a pass for doing whatever either. I just get away with it,” said Ronan smugly.

“You can throw me off the roof now,” said Noah from behind his hands.

“Can I make out with you first?” Said Ronan.

Noah groaned.

“Come on Noah,” Ronan smirked, “don’t puss out now.”

Ronan made exaggerated smoochy noises and leaned over Noah. When that got a string of curses in response, Ronan smooched even louder. With a frustrated sound, Noah dropped his hands and pushed his face up to meet Ronan’s. It was badly angled. Ronan laughed against Noah’s mouth, his upper lip stinging from being mashed against his teeth. He kissed Noah back, almost as hard, and Noah inhaled sharply. They kissed again, Ronan grabbing a fistful of Noah’s shirt and Noah’s fingers tightening around his arm.

“Better,” Ronan said.

“Shut up Ronan,” Noah said, but he was smiling.

 

[END]


End file.
